Me enamoro, sin querer
by Adele Melody
Summary: Pensaba que era igual a las demás, pero fue su corazón lo que la hacia diferente a los demás. Sin querer me di cuenta que ya me había atrapado, pero yo nunca se lo diré. Maldita humana ¿te darás cuenta algún día?


**OKKKKK, VOLVI POR AQUÍ, YA QUE AMI MENENCANTA ESCRIBIR ONE-SHOGT, PERO CON CANCION YA QUE ELLA TE DICEN TODOOOO, CON UNA CANTAS PALABRAS, ASI QUE ESCUCHANDO ESTA CANCION SE ME OCURRIO HACE OTRO, Y ESTA VEZ ES UN **_**POV SESSHOMARU**_, **ASI QUE AHÍ LES VA.**

**MI QUERIDA XIO: AGRADEZCO DE TOO CORAZON TU RVW, Y LA VERDAD QUE EL ANTERIOR LO ESCRIBI EN UNA COMPU GRINGA, Y ELLA ME MARCO TODAS LAS PALABRAS MALAS, YA QUE NO ERA SU IDOMA, PERO AHORA SI, ESTARA COMO DEBE SER.**

**NINGULO DE LOSPERSONAJES DE INUYASHA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA FANTACIAR UN POCO.**

**CANCION: "Me enamoro son querer" ARTISTA: Camila**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

"_Me enamoro sin querer, cuando menos lo esperaba"_

Fue por un capricho de Rin que ella se encuentre con nosotros, yo sé que esa pequeña niña ya no está enferma, pero aun así quiere seguir con esa humana.

Se ha vuelto más revoltosa de lo que ya es, y la humana en vez de tranquilizarla, la ayuda con su relajo, la verdad no sé cómo hago para soportarlas, pero algo dentro de mí, no se siente molesto con su presencia, se siente…

"Cálido"

Cada vez que llega la noche, me añejo un poco de ellos, me gusta la privacidad, a veces me subo a un árbol, otras ,me siento cerca de un rio, en fin, solo busco la compañía de algo que no hable, que solo me escuche sin que yo tenga que decir una sola palabra.

…

El tiempo pasa, y la sonrisa de ambas es radiante, y Jaken aunque no lo quera aceptar se encariño con esa humana, le gusta lo que trae de comida en esa cosa amarilla, y A-hun la carga junto a Rin, se han encariñado demasiado con ella, ya que en algún momento volverá con ese estúpido hibrido.

_ "Cambio mi forma de ser, me enseñó a amar con el alma"_

Hubo un día en el que Rin se fue persiguiendo a una intuí mariposa…

-niña tonta, REGRESA- le grita mi sirviente

-déjala que vaya- de digo de lo más tranquilo.

-pero que no valla sola- me dice esa humana. Yo la veo de soslayo, al parecer le encanta contradecirme. Ella solo me sonríe, y se baja de A-hun, y se va tras Rin

La veo partir, Jaken la empieza a insultar, mas no le digo nada, ¿Qué es esta sensación que no logro desaparecer? Hace tiempo que la tengo, pero no logro descífrala.

Humana estúpida.

Subo la cabeza tratando de encontrar una respuesta, se siente tanta paz…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

Ese grito me saca de mis pensamientos, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, salgo corriendo a ver qué pasa, Rin sigue gritando, ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta del peligro?

¿Tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba?

El demonio que las había atacado ni cuenta se dio quien lo destruyo, pero al voltear…

Descubro que no llegue a tiempo.

Ella esta boca abajo, con una enorme herida en la espalda, veo que el aire le falta, Rin llora sobre ella, huelo la sal de sus lágrimas mesclado con la sangre de esa humana. No sé, algo dentro de mí se siente extraño. Siento un nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué es esto?

-no…no… te…preocupes, Rin-habla la humana con dificultad.

-señorita Kagome, por favor resista…-llora la niña, luego me voltea a ver-señor Sesshomaru, por favor ayúdela-me suplica.

Yo, por primera vez en mi vida tuve este nudo de emociones, no sé, pero… pero me siento.

"débil"

¿Será esa la palabra que busco en estos momentos?

"_No es su cuerpo, ni belleza lo que me hace enloquecer"_

La veo, y la sangre no paraba, me sentía realmente inútil, yo un gran Youkai, solo se quedaba viendo.

No sé porque, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de salvarla, un… ¿sentimiento?

_-oye Sesshomaru, tu ¿has sentido algo especial por alguien?-_

_-…-solo la volteo a ver._

_-no sé, me refiero, a que si aluna vez has querido a un ser…-_

_-…-solo levanto una ceja._

_-solo di si, o no-me ve con esa cara, esa maldita cara que me hizo estremecer._

_-¿Cómo lo que sientes por el hibrido?- esa frase me dolió, y no sé porque._

_-no- y baja la cabeza_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-lo que siento por Inuyasha, ya no es lo mismo, al parecer solo lo sentía por tener algo en común con Kikyo.-_

_-…-_

_-yo sé que dije que lo amaba, pero han pasado cosa, que…-_

_-¿cosas?-_

_-si- y me ve a los ojos –cosas…-_

Colmillo sagrado empieza a palpitar, lo veo, lo agarro y lo apunto hacia ella, pero no veo a lo mensajeros del otro mundo. Me doy cuenta que no está muerta, pero que colmillo también cura, así que la agito encima de ella y la herida sana…

"_Es lo que hay en su cabeza…"_

Se reincorpora, al parecer no entiende lo que paso, y una paz invade mi interior, guardo a Colmillo y me doy la vuelta…

-gracias señor Sesshomaru-

Después que la niña me grita las gracias, siento el olor de ambas mezclarse, cierro los ojos y sigo caminando de regreso, siento como mi boca se arquea levemente.

¿Estaré feliz que esa humana se salvara?

"…_Y en su corazón, lo que la hace tan mujer."_

Pasan los días y ella me agradece lo que hice, igual que siempre no le respondo, pero algo cambio en mí, algo dentro de mí ya no es lo de siempre. ¿Qué será?

Ya sus habladurías no me molestan, es más, me agradan aunque yo no le diga nada, aunque solo la "desprecié" ella sigue hablando, es cálido estar junto a ella

"_La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida"_

Cuando ella de repente se desaparece, por algún motivo, yo la sigo, no sé porque, hay demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza, hay demasiado en que pensar, y no encuentro las respuestas. Hasta que esa vez ella lo volvió a ver.

Me creen idiota, ya que hablaban en silencio:

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Por qué no vuelves?-

-no, no puedo Inuyasha-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque…-busca algo que decir-Rin me necesita-

-¿solo es por eso?-

-s-s-si, si es por eso-

-PUES NO TE CREO-

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO LO HAGAS-

-DIME LA VERDAD-

-NO TENGO PORQUE

-entonces, si hay otra-

-…-ella se tapa la boca, ya que ella sola se quemó.

-DIMELO…-

-YO NUNCA TE PEDI EXPLICACIONES DE TUS ESCAPADAS CON KIKYO, ASI QUE TU NO ME LAS PIDAS-

-TE FUISTE SIN DECIRNOS NADA-

-…-ella lo ve enojada-

-DIMELOOOO- y la agarra del cuello, no sé cómo me contuve de irlo a matar, creo que fue por eso.

-…- ella solo tomas las manos del hibrido, y empieza a llorar-¿tú no sabes lo que sufrí a tu lado?- toma mucho aire, luego lo suelta-Aquí encontré algo nuevo-

-¿a qué te refieres?- y la va soltando, el olor a sal de sus lágrimas me hace enfurecer.

-…-solo baja la cabeza.

-…no, NO, NOOO, KAGOME, NO ESO NO-

-PUES SI INUYASHA, ME ENAMORE DE EL, ¿Y?-

…

"_Para mí no hay mujeres feas…-_

Maldita humana…

Insolente, estúpida.

No sabes cómo te aborrezco, solo tú eres capaz de hacer que yo sienta esto, solo tu…

"…_Todo depende del cristal con que las veas."_

El tiempo pasa, y sigues a mi lado, el miedo de perderte desapareció, ahora solo falta que descubras lo que yo siento…

Porque yo, JAMAS, jamás te lo diré…

"_Me enamore, aunque nadie me lo crea"_

La veo jugar, y contar con la pequeña Rin, me encanta verlas así, se podría decir que es la primera ves que estoy en familia, oigo que Jaken las empieza a regañar, que me estaban atrasando, ¿atrasando en qué?

Me estresa oírlo hablar así que le tiro una piedra a la cabeza y santo remedio.

Pero hubo una presencia que me obligo a dejar ese maravilloso paisaje…

Mi madre…

"_Me vale que los demás digas siempre que ella es fea"_

-así que te has enamorado su una insignificante humana-

-…-

-veo que heredaste lo de tu padre-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-solo darme cuenta que era cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-que una humana logro lo que mil Youkais no-

-¿solo?-

-mira Sesshomaru, no me interesa que hagas con tu vida, solo espero que no te arrepisas después-

"_No es modelo, ni es perfecta, pero me hace enloquecer"_

Veo que aún es algo torpe con el arco y no sabe concentrar todo su poder en esa flecha, oigo sus rabietas, le molesta no poder ser perfecta…

Me levanto y al sentirme cerca se estremece:

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?-

-superar mi poder, quiero ser más fuerte- y vuelve a apuntar hacia un árbol seco de enfrente.

-así nunca lo lograras-

-pues discúlpeme por no ser tan ágil como usted- me ve enojada, se nota que le fruta no poder mejorar, vuelve a su posición anterior…

Me levanto de donde me encuentro sentado, y me dirijo hacia ella, veo que esta tensa.

Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, ella se asusta.

-relájate- le susurro.-ahora, abre ambos ojos, así veras dos veces mejor-

Siento me hace caso, (vaya, es la primera vez)-respira profundo-siento que lo hace-relaja ambas manos, solo con los tres primeros dedos sostén la flecha y…

Dispara…-

Tiro perfecto…

"_Es lo que hay en su cabeza…"_

Veo al cielo, y le digo al aire:

-"creo que es la primera vez que jamás me arrepentiré de algo"-

"…_Y en su corazón lo que la hace tan mujer…"_

Pura-Sucio

Habladora-Callado

Sincera-Reservado

Buena-Malo

Humana-Youkai.

"_La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida"_

Mujer estúpida, no sabes cómo te detesto, ¿tan estúpida eres como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento?

Cuando ese maldito lobo te visita, ve abraza, te llama "mi mujer" me dan ganas de hacerlo pedazos, pero no te lo diré, eso debes averiguarlo tú misma, debes demostrarme que no eres tan inútil como todos los demás humanos.

DEMONIOS, lograste que me enamorara de tú, ¿pero no eres capaz de averiguarlo?

¿Qué es lo que me gusto de ti?

¿Qué es lo que hiciste conmigo, maldita?

"_Para mí no hay mujeres feas… todo depende con el cristal con que las veas"_

No importa cómo te vistas, ni tampoco lo raro que las demás personas te digan, me gusta que siempre te valores defiendas, eres única…

…Mi querida Kagome.

"_Y aunque le digan fea…"_

"_Tal vez es fea…"_

No importa cuánto tiempo te lleve darte cuenta, esperare, ya lo hice más de 200 años, no veo cual sea los problemas de esperar más…

Todo comenzó igual, un día más en busca del hibrido de Naraku, pero nos volvimos a encontrar con el estúpido de Inuyasha, pero esta vez su sangre olía como la mía, ¿Qué fue lo que lo puso así otra vez?

¿Habrán roto a Colmillo de Acero?

-KAGOMEEEE- oigo que te llama

-¿Inuyasha?-

-KAGOMEEEEE- si voz se oye más fuerte, y su presencia se acerca, algo no me gusta, y lo compruebo.

-¿INU…?-no pudiste completar su odioso nombre

-aléjate de el- y la agarro y la llevo a arriba de un árbol…

Ahí aparece el, con sus ojos rojos, y garras más largas, logro oler tu miedo hacia él, ahora ya entiendo porque se puso así, su sangre de demonio despierta cuando se encuentra en peligro, y ahora tiene miedo de perderte. Iluso, ya la perdiste.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto seco, puede que a ella le des miedo, pero a mí nunca.

-DEVUELVEME A KAGOME-

-ella no quiere irse contigo-

-TU LA ENGAÑASTE-

-¿y porque haría algo así?

-SOLO LA NECESITAS PARA BUSCAR A NARAKU-

-¿Por qué?-

-YA QUE EL TIENE LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA PERLA, ASI ELLA VA VERA Y TE LLEVARA CON EL-

-¿acaso… tú no estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo?-

-NOOOO, YO SI LA AMOOO- y se me tira encima, lo esquivo fácilmente, y le regreso el golpe, pero ahora ya no es un hibrido, es un maldito demonio que no tiene sentimiento no sensibilidad, así que mi ataque ya no le hace tanto efecto. Pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que lo hace es ese olor a sal. El olor de sus lágrimas.

Maldito.

Se mueve más rápido, y me distraigo ya que veo que se dirige a Rin, voy a protegerla, y al darme cuenta se va con ella. Maldito, si tuviera mi brazo izquierdo, son raras las veces que lo extraño, y esta es una de esas.

Veo si cara de terror, y veo que el estúpido de mi medio hermano no va a abrazarla, va a matarla, me adelanto y con mi mano agarro la suya, (la de Inuyasha) le inyecto más veneno de lo normal, él se queja, se retuerce, mas no lo suelto. Ella solo nos ve, no me dice nada, hasta que decido soltarlo. Lo tiro al piso y nos volvemos a enfrentar en una pelea de miradas.

-no intentes volvértele a acercar.- digo desafiante.

-TÚ NO LA AMAS-

-¿y tú?-

-yo la protejo-

-¿y que hice yo?-

-SOLO LA USAS-

-no me parezco a ti-

-INUYASHAAAAA- oigo que te llama, eso no me gusta ¿te iras con él? El voltea a verte, pero yo no.-por favor, basta-

-TU ME AMAS KAGOME, LO SE-

-ya te lo explique- sus ojos derraman más lágrimas, las huleo-yo, yo…-

-no te tendré aquí a la fuerza- la interrumpo- si te quieres ir hazlo de una vez- y empiezo a caminar alejándome de ellos.

Finalmente me voy, y los dejo…

"Pero es mi fea…"

El tiempo ha pasado, una semana para ser exactos, no he dicho ni una sola palabra desde que ella se fue. Por primera vez me siento solo.

-señor Jaken-le dice la pequeña Rin-el señor Sesshomaru ha estado muy callado-

-no seas estúpida niña boba, el señor Sesshomaru ya no dice nada porque ya no está esa humana molesta que lo andaba molestando-

-Jaken-

-si, si, s-s-s-si, amo bonito-

-quédate aquí-

-si-

Me voy, no quiero oír esa conversación, voy cerca de un rio y me siento en una gran roca que hay a un lado. De la nada una bruja se me acerca.

-veo que su corazón esta triste- me dice acercándose, no me muevo.

- …- ni le contesto, solo le veo

- tenga- y me da un collar con una piedra en forma de corazón-désela a esa persona que cree especial y su amor dudara por siempre- más nunca se la recibí, ella vio mis intenciones y me la deja a un lado y vuelve a desaparecer. A veo y automáticamente pienso en ella, después de un tiempo la tomo y me voy. De regreso con mi sirviente y la niña.

Tres días más han pasado, pero hay algo que me alarma un olor, un olor a ¿sangre?

Me alejo rápidamente de mis acompañantes, no les doy tiempo a preguntar, y cuando llego la veo lastimada por todos lado, raspones, moretones, pero tiene una herida bastante grande en su estómago, veo que la sangre no para y eso hace que bastantes Youkais la busque, ella intentando huir tropieza con una raíz de árbol y cae.

Me apresuro y no dejo a ningún maldito vivo, la volteo a ver y está ahí tirada, su herida no deja de sangrar, así que me agacho a su lado, la acuesto en mis piernas, y le levanto esa tela blanca dejando al descubierto la herida. Me acerco a ella, y la lamo, mi saliva junto con mis poderes de Youkai ayudaran a que deje de sangra y sane más rápido. Veo que eso sucede. Y me quedo más tranquilo.

No ha cicatrizado por completo, pero ya dejo se sangrar.

…

Llego la noche y ella empieza a despertar, yo no bajo la mirada para verla, y ella sigue en mis piernas.

-hola- me dice tímida

-…- no le contesto, no la veo. Pero huelo sus lágrimas

-gracias-

-…- ahí si me descoloco, bajo la cabeza para verla.

-gracias- solloza-por…por venir por mí- y más lágrimas cae con más frecuencias.

-…-

Ella se levanta un poco para acomodarse más en mí, más se queja por la herida.

-auch-

-¿aun duele?-

-si, un poco- deja de tocarse la herida y me ve-¿tú la curaste?-

-algo- ¿de dónde Salí humilde? Humana maldita, estoy seguro, fue tu culpa

-gracias- y vuelve a llorar

-deja de agradecer-

-pero… pero- y lo que hace me sorprende.

Se me tira encima, me abraza, casi me caigo, raro, pero es que estaba desprevenido. Me agrada tenerla cerca, mas siento como su mejilla empapada por las lágrimas toca mi cuello.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-no- solloza-NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR SOLAAAAA- me grita en el oído-oíste, nunca, NUNCA SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLO HA HACER-

-¿Qué?-

Se separa y ve a los ojos-quiero estar a tu lado, no importa si soy herramienta, pero quiero estar a tu lado, por favor-

-¿por favor?-

-si, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar- y oculta su cara en mí pecho-nunca-

Suspiro profundamente y acaricio esa melena azabache que tanto me gusta. Ella se sorprende por la acción, y me ve, seco sus lágrimas y todo es silencio. Poco a poco la distancia se va a acortando, siento su respiración, y también su miedo, aprieta mi manga vacía, y yo pongo mi única mano en su cintura para apegarla más a mí. Abre dudosamente su boca, tiene miedo, yo sé que esa boca algún día fue de ese maldito, pero me asegurare que ahora sea totalmente mía.

Un beso lleno de pasión, de terror, muy difícil de describir ya que ella no dejo de llorar al momento del beso, pero tampoco me quiso soltar, ni separar de ella, el aire muchas veces hizo falta, pero no nos tomamos la molestia de recuperarlo, solamente lo necesario para continuar, hasta que la boca no fue suficiente, necesitábamos más, y con cada pedazo de piel que descubrimos era mejor, iba a ser mía, y nadie me la va a quitar.

…

…

-nunca, digo en susurro

-¿Qué?- me pregunta.

-nunca te separaras de mí.

"…_Y LA DUEÑA DE MI VIDA…"_

**OKKKKKKKKKKK, TERMINE CON ESTE ONE-LONG, JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, JURO POR DIO QUE TRATE DE NO PERDER EL CARCTER FRIO DE MI SESSHOMARU, EL SIGUE IGUAL DE CAYADO, SOLO LO CUENTA EN SU MENTE, OK, ESO QUE QUEDE CLARO.**

**BUENO ESPERO UN RVW, `PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS…**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
